


i'm gonna love you (like no one's loved you)

by weaslays



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, beca and chloe are so in love universal can choke, beca mitchell is soft as fuck but we already knew that, chicago who??? i only know a beca mitchell, it was raining and i missed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslays/pseuds/weaslays
Summary: "Beca looks at her now, and she drinks in everything about this moment, a feeling of love and pure contentment filling her. It's been years since they started this relationship - years since a different kind of happiness Beca had never felt before entered her life and stayed there - but Beca still can't believe this is her life sometimes; that she's blessed enough to spend every single one of her days with the woman she loves the most."Beca doesn't mind rainy days, just as long as she gets to spend them safe inside with Chloe.





	i'm gonna love you (like no one's loved you)

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot. (title is taken from Ray Charles' song Come Rain or Come Shine)

**Outside** , the rain is pouring, drops pelting down mercilessly on roofs and poor passerby rushing into waiting sheds, having forgotten their umbrellas at home.

Inside, Beca is curled up on a couch by the fireplace, a mug of hot coffee on the table at her side and Chloe lying down sideways on the space beside her, her head nestled in Beca's lap. The brunette is staring at the rain outside, watching people run inside shops and under bus sheds to stay dry, and her gaze shifts down to Chloe when she stirs in her sleep. The redhead faces upwards, and a sudden loud clap of thunder makes her shudder. She nestles herself more into Beca's lap, wrapping her blanket even more tightly around her body.

Smiling, Beca runs a hand through Chloe's hair, her hands massaging her scalp gently. It's a habit at this point; one formed in Beca's sophomore year during their many sleepovers and study dates, and now practically as natural an action to Beca as walking is.

Chloe wakes up then - one eye opening after the other, blinking drowsily. She grins sleepily at Beca and mumbles a small "hi, baby", her voice still thick with sleep.

Beca's heart flutters. Even after all this time - after years of singing together and walking around Barden practically attached at the hip; after years of dancing around each other until they finally, _finally_ confessed their feelings for each other; after years together as a couple at last, filled with happiness and arguments and grocery shopping dates  - she is still the most beautiful person Beca has ever seen, and she doesn't think she'll ever tire of looking at her. She looks at her now, and she drinks in everything about this moment - Chloe's hair, as red as ever, falling in gentle waves down her shoulders; her eyes, as blue as the ocean and just as beautiful (if not more so); the way her eyelids are fluttering as she tries to stay awake - and a feeling of love and pure contentment fills her. It's been years since they started this relationship - years since a different kind of happiness Beca had never felt before entered her life and stayed there - but Beca still can't believe this is her life sometimes; that she's blessed enough to spend every single one of her days with the woman she loves the most.

Beca smiles softly, then. "Hi yourself, nerd."

Another clap of thunder. Chloe frowns and wriggles a bit in her blanket before taking Beca's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Rainstorm?"

Beca revels at how safe- how protected and _loved_ she feels the moment their hands join. "Yeah," she says, and she lifts Chloe's hand - still held loosely against her own - to press a kiss to it before setting it back down. "You should sleep some more. Take advantage of your day off before you go to work again tomorrow."

Chloe's eyes flutter shut again, and she hums in appreciation as Beca runs a hand through her hair. "Mmm. I will," she says.

They both rest in silence for a few moments, and Beca thinks Chloe's gone back to sleep when she speaks up again. "Oh, we have Bella's birthday party to attend tomorrow, don't forget."

Beca smirks. "Oh, please, you think I'd forget? CR's been asking me for gift ideas for at _least_ two weeks now- as if I'd know anything about what to get for a 6 year old."

Chloe giggles, her eyes still closed. "Excuse me, Little Miss As-If-I'd-Know-What-To-Get, may I remind you that it was _y_ _ou_ who came up with the idea to get Bella that teddy bear with a custom-made t-shirt that had a picture of the Bellas on it for her 1st birthday," she reminds Beca. "She _loves_ that teddy bear."

Beca laughs as the image that flashes through her head of baby Bella (tiny at the time, but already with vocal cords that rivaled Stacie's) throwing a tantrum and stopping the moment Chloe handed her the teddy bear. "Well, I guess I  _am_ pretty awesome, then."

"Mhmm," Chloe says, her voice subdued, already slipping back into sleep. "You totally are."

Beca smiles, and her heart feels so full it might burst. "Goodnight, Chlo. I love you."

"Love you too, Bec." Chloe mutters back, and after a few seconds, she's asleep once more.

 **Outside** , the rain is pouring, but inside, there is nothing but warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Beca and Chloe really deserved so much better i'm CRYING**
> 
> come yell about girls n gay ships with me on twitter (@heybechloe) or tumblr (@lopierce) !!


End file.
